1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a Micro Metal Sphere switch and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A Micro Metal Sphere system (MMSs) device, a form of microelectromechanical switch (MEMS), is a device having a small size in a micro-scale, for performing a specific function of an electronic mechanical operation. The MMSs device is produced by a special process based on a semiconductor process, and a low priced batch manufacturing.
MEMS devices have wide application, such as a sensor, for example, a pressure sensor, an inertia sensor, a position sensor in GPS and game consoles, an image sensor in a digital camera, a camcorder, and so on, and also in an RF switch, a micro-resonator, a variable capacitor, and a variable inductor. Particularly, the MMSs device for a switch must be reliable as a switching device, and the process for manufacturing the MMSs device should have a stable yield.